The StickFigure Girl
by Ellie Hope
Summary: Kissed the year before draco and harry find out what love is all about. But something is trying to kill them both, who has set all these traps. With Albus gone to vist his sick sister is it voldemort?


Well it all started a while ago at the end of Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry was out walking the halls late when he came to the lake. There in the grass lay a teenage boy. Scared that the man had been hurt Harry ran to him and dropped his invisibility cloak in the process only to see a sleeping Draco Malfoy. Now Harry had to admit that Draco looked adorable lying there in the grass, so he did what strange characters in books do. Harry Potter leaned down and kissed Draco softly on his rose colored lips.

Suddenly Draco awoke to find "The Golden boy" kissing him, not wanting to scare Harry he closed his eyes and opened his mouth trying to deepen the kiss.[1] And that is how it started… with that one innocent kiss between them. Harry left thinking Draco was still asleep, and Draco laid in that grass all night long, hoping and dreaming that Harry Potter would return for another sweet and loving kiss. Now it was the beginning of their 7th year and Hogwarts is about the be rocked to it's foundation.

"Hmm, did he get a tan over the summer" I thought to himself "Draco…" someone hummed somewhere far off in the distance.

"He so needs to cut his hair…."

"Dracooooo…." Yet again that annoying bug….

"God, he looks delicious"

"DRACO!!"

"What is it Blaise! I'm staring here!"

"Hey Dray I know you like him and all but god Calm the hormones a tad?"

Blaise pointed down to my jeans where I was slightly **cough** ummm…aroused? "Opps… Umm…. Lets get to class…. and never speak of this again, huh bud?" "What are we never to speak of again?" Blaise looked as if it was goyle trying to figure out 2 plus two "That's my friend. Lets go!"

Writing in my Journal….

- God Potions is torture. Okay Snape is okay, not giving me any of the hard work but he is being pretty bitchy towards Potter…. wish he wouldn't. I'll have him lighten up in exchange for my father's sock or something [2] But god I want to just run over there and feel those lips again…. I should really tell him how I feel…. TONIGHT! Yeah…. Tonight…

"What?" I yelled turning around to see Draco Malfoy holding a small piece of paper "Read" he states calmly as he gives me the piece of paper, our skin make contact for a split second, but I feel it minutes later, reading the note, loving the small electrical buzz I get from his touch.

-Harry---Meet me by the lake at midnight…we need to talk about the…occurrence that happened there.

                                                                        D.M.

My head was spinning. 'Oh my god…he wasn't asleep. But but god help me"

I got a shower and was there the exact moment that my watch struck midnight…so was Draco. He looked dashing, eyeliner outlined his gray eyes, robes clinging slightly hair not slicked back but free, in a pony tail behind his neck and his lips shinning with gloss.[3] I wanted to just push him into the grass and snogg him till my lungs collapsed, and boy was I picturing it at that moment. Suddenly he spoke "You look amazing Harry" What the hell… I looked amazing he should be looking at himself… "You too Draco" IN a sudden burst his was next to me, behind me all around me, his lips where touching mine and they felt amazing like lightning and sun beams, summer and days behind my bushes just watching the day fade away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his found my waist, running my fingers through those metallic locks. I deepened the kiss eagerly, my brain lost all control when my tongue caressed his for the second time in my lifetime, but it felt 4 times as good, knowing he was loving the kiss same as I was.

Draco slowly pulled away and whispered "I'm sorry Harry, I have been wanting to do that all summer since I saw you again, every class we had together, Your kiss haunted me, let this one haunt you…" and he disappeared into a cloud of dust. I suddenly woke up in my bed and found it to be 11:36 "I have to catch him myself" I got up and ran out the door still in my muggle pajamas. I needed to see my Draco…

I sat there waiting for him thinking to myself "What if he doesn't show up…okay I was 2 hours early but what if he got messed up on the times…what if he was here thought I stood him up…what if he doesn't love me too…" I lay in the grass and looked up at the stars till I felt the vibrations of his footsteps coming towards me, I could hear his panting breath as he came towards me. I opened to see him above me staring down, down into my eyes, panting, doubled over but still his eyes never left mine. Like some deep conversation they were having, I felt this slight need to blink and run away, deny everything, go into hiding with my dark lord and then kill Harry Potter for torturing me so…I couldn't. I couldn't kill him…that kiss meant more to me than any I had ever felt.

"Hello Potter"

"Malfoy, what did you wish to talk of?"

" You know bloody well what I wanted to speak of. Don't you remember what happened in this exact spot"

"Yes… I met Fleur"

"No! Last year, you kissed me and don't you dare deny it"

"I wouldn't"

I stared deep into those green eyes…why wouldn't he? Wouldn't him kissing me be some wizarding scandal? Wouldn't the boy that lived being gay cause some serious problems? God he was confusing…

"I guess not…why are you in your pajamas?" I spoke softly so not to wake the oaf from his hut since it was only a few meters away.

" Ummm, just woke up. What did you want to talk about?"

"The kiss…why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to Malfoy. Don't Slytherins do whatever they want?"

"If the Dark lord wishes it yes. But why did you want to Potter?"

Harry sat next to me on the grass and leaned in close inches from my lips he whispered "For the same reasons I want to do this…" He quickly closed the gap with his lips. I have kissed a few people in my day but none like this, his lips were not caressing mine, they were gracing them, the electrical pulses from my brain went haywire through out my body then suddenly the warm was gone. I opened my eyes to be welcomed with the sight of emeralds, Harry laid on top of me but quickly that got changed, I was no man's bitch, laying on top of the object of my affection was better than anything I had ever felt. I would miss that feeling when my master took it away…

In tangled in each other's arms I moved closer. Why was he with him? The torturer of my life was holding my love. The dark plague of Hogwarts was holding the brightest angel from the skies. How could he, leave me for that tramp, dessert me for some wart on Albus's left toe.  I must have my revenge my smirk told I would.[4]

* * *

[1] Why would the sex god of Hogwarts be trying to make out with Harry Potter? Umm, well all that sex god stuff was a rumor, Draco Malfoy…..IS GAY!!!!!

[2] Snape has a crush on Mr. Malfoy; I think it's cute….

[3] Who knew Draco wears make up?

[4] oOo I wonder who they are ::**Greedy I know smile::**


End file.
